


Lost Work- Klaus kills himself to take to Reginald after Luther and Five say they need info. He doesn't tell them that's how he's able to talk to him.

by brandnewplanet



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewplanet/pseuds/brandnewplanet
Summary: Klaus kills himself to take to Reginald after Luther and Five say they need info. He doesn't tell them that's how he's able to talk to him. I also think that Ben was alive and this was post not!pocalypse. I mainly remember them asking him then him going upstairs and killing himself then reporting back that there wasn't any useful information and then they asked for another session.





	Lost Work- Klaus kills himself to take to Reginald after Luther and Five say they need info. He doesn't tell them that's how he's able to talk to him.

Klaus kills himself to take to Reginald after Luther and Five say they need info. He doesn't tell them that's how he's able to talk to him. I also think that Ben was alive and this was post not!pocalypse. I mainly remember them asking him then him going upstairs and killing himself then reporting back that there wasn't any useful information and then they asked for another session.


End file.
